


27

by Pemberly_11



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson (TV 1980)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberly_11/pseuds/Pemberly_11





	27

Sherlock came out of his room wearing his relax-at-home outfit, and not his usual trousers&purple shirt combo. He smelled just made coffee. John must be already up. And he was, at the desk in the middle of the room and not sitting in his chair. Weird. And he was not reading the newspaper. Weird. Coffee in his left hand, his sight still blurred by sleep. Sherlock went to the kitchen and took his mug of coffee covered with a small dish so it wouldn't get cold and with sugar already in it. One and a half spoon. not balck. John knew that. He was always the first to get up and he always prepared coffee for him too. Sherlock thought how sweet that was, as he every morning did, but not conscioulsy, because he was too focused on discovering what was so wierd about John that morning. John heard Sherlock was in the kitchen, he smirked after reading something. Sherlock was more confused than ever. Going in the living room he said frawning his eyebrows: 'what?' with the mug in his hand, rough voice, still sleepy, staring at John's profile. Perfect. John turned his head and looked at Sherlock with a surprised smile and shivering eyes. 'you did this? I know you did, but I mean… why?' said he, shaking some papers in his right hand. Sherlock recognized his handwriting and the lists he had been working on for some months now. Sherlock swallowed, and he opened his mouth to say something, but John spoke first, with a plain but admiring tone. 'you made a list of the shades of my hair color for every day of the year. Divided by month and season' he stopped for a few seconds looking at Sherlock, who had not changed his confused expression, to be sure he was understading. 'and a list of the twentyseven ways I smile'. Sherlock closed his mouth, looked at John for a fews seconds and then said 'yes' as the most natural thing, but still frawned. He knew that was a strange thing but lovely. He did that not for John, but for himself. He collected every data he could about John. It was not a hobby or an experiment, it was just John: the most interesting case he ever had and the one he will never solve.  
John chuckled and licked his lips: that was the sign meaning he was pleased with the situation, and so Sherlock relaxed a bit. Not sure about what to say, he said the first thing that came authomatically to his mind: 'that is number 16'. Serious, still staring at John. John smiled even wider. 'Why?' 'Because I love you' said Sherlock, serious, still. John chuckled again.  
'this is a very strange way to say it'  
'actually, they are 392 ways, 393 every four years because the sun…'  
'and you know them all by heart'. Sherlock stopped explaining.  
'yes of course' said he with a small proud smile.  
'you know I love you too, right?'  
'yes, I do. You know how I like my coffee and you prepare it every morning for me'. Hearing this, John put the papers and the mug on the table.  
'yes but you know I love you way more than that, right?'  
'Yes, just as much as I love you'  
'and that's a lot'  
'a bloody lot, yes'.  
And they smiled, at the same time, in the same way.  
'I think this is a new one. Number 28'


End file.
